Domesticated animals, especially dogs and cats, often accompany their owners on walks and hikes and on vacation trips such as camping trips and outings to the beach. For most pet owners, it is important to bring nourishment and water on these trips for their pets. A variety of exemplary apparatus exist for allowing pet owners to transport pet food. Although skilled artisans have devoted a considerable amount of time toward portable devices for transporting pet drinking water, these notable efforts have yielded only marginally efficient and useful devices. Accordingly, the need for continued structural improvements in the art of portable watering apparatus is evident.
It would be highly desirable to provide new and improved apparatus for providing drinking water to domesticated pets.
It is a purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus for providing drinking water to domesticated pets that is easy to construct.
It is another purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus for providing drinking water to domesticated pets that is inexpensive.
It is still another purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus for providing drinking water to domesticated pets that is easy to use.
It is a further provision of the invention to provide pet owners with an efficient means of transporting drinking water and of supplying the drinking water to their pets.
It is still a further provision of the invention to alleviate the frustration commonly experienced by pet owners when trying to transport drinking water for their pets.
It is yet still a further purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus for providing drinking water to domesticated pets that is easy to store and transport.
It is another purpose of the invention to provide improved methods of supplying drinking water to a domesticated pet.